Twilight's coming back to town
by Mia1986
Summary: a twilight spoof of santa clause is coming to town. written prior to new moon's film release.  perfect for twi-hards looking for a laugh or any1 who  wants to see WC get tortured! enjoy and please read and review. thanks. one-shot


Twilight's comin' back to town by Mia1986 (with help from WildCroconaw )

Plot: This is a twilight inspired spoof of the Jackson 5 song "Santa Claus is coming to town". we made this spoof after it got stuck in our heads. We-

WildCroconaw (WC): We? What do mean 'we'? I'm the one who typed it up! I'm the one who now has that blasted song stuck in my head! You made me listen to it about a billion-

WC , to quote John Silver from treasure Planet: 'Shut yer yap". (Hits her with Eclipse ). Good! Now I can actually hear myself think! There are lines that aren't in the song –which are in italics, while any extra lines WC says are in bold italics. In order to protect their privacy people's names have been switched around. I own nothing mentioned

WC: she so wishes she owned Pattinson but he's dating someone

What was that? (Glares at her)

WC: Uh I said, this upcoming turkey day will be fun

I thought that's what I heard. Cause if it wasn't...

WC (gulps): um. it was

Good. Enjoy!

Jasmine: Twilight's coming back to town

Laurie: Twilight's coming back to town.

Ingrid: the competition better watch out

Gigi: WC better not cry (glares at her)

WC: **_what did I do?_**

Louise: or even pout

Chrissy, Laurie, Mollie, , Gigi, Jasmine, Nicky, Mia1986, and Elizabeth: cause we're telling her why

Louise: Twilight's comin' back to town.

Nicky: Twilight's comin' back to town.

Gigi: YUMMY (kisses a picture of Taylor lautner)! _Gorgeous!_

WC (snaps a picture of her kissing the photo): **_I saw that! And now I have proof_**

Gigi: _grrrrrr!_

Elizabeth: Twilight's coming back to town

Gigi: We're makin' a list of show times

Elizabeth: checkin' the price (sighs)

WC: **_don't you even think about dragging me! I got-_**

Louise, Ingrid, Mollie, Nicky, Chrissy, gigi, Mia1986, Laurie, and Elizabeth: _OH YES WE ARE!_

WC: **_oh cr-(_**gets hit by ALL their Twilight novels, which knock her out . They give each other an evil grin)

Mia1986 (points to Louise_): taxi... NOW!_

Colin: Gonna see it more than twice.

Elizabeth, marvin, Gigi, Mollie and Nicky: _yeah, we all know why_

Colin: _Oh Kristin, oh Kristin (sighs)_

Elizabeth, Mollie, Jasmine, Mia1986, marvin,: _Oh Colin, oh Colin... Shaddup!_

Mollie: Twilight's comin' back to town. Yummy!

Marvin: _Hey! Mollie!_

Mollie: _whoops. Sorry baby_

Colin: Twilight's comin' back to town.

Gigi: Twilight's comin' back to town.

Elizabeth, Chrissy, and Mia1986: We dream of Robby when we're sleeping (sigh longingly)

_(WC pretends to hurl. While looking up dreamily at a 'New Moon" poster, nicky, mollie, Elizabeth, Gigi Chrissy, and Mia1986 all punch her gut)_ WC: **_owww! Watch it! I'm sensitive there_**

Elizabeth, Chrissy, Ingrid, Mollie and Mia1986: _we don't care_

Gigi: I dream of Lautner when I'm awake

WC: **_spare me the googly eyes_**

Laurie: I don't care that he walks a thin line between bad and good.

WC: stop this madness, for bloody sake!

Mollie : the competition better watch out.

Mia1986: WC better not cry (Jasmine, , Gigi, Chrissy, and Elizabeth punch her in the nose, breaking it)

WC: **_OW! What was that for?_**

Louise: or even pout

Louise, Jasmine, Gigi Mollie, Nicky, Mia1986, Chrissy, Laurie, and Elizabeth: cause we're telling her why!

Mollie: Twilight's comin' back to town. SWEET!

Gigi: Twilight's comin' back to town. YAHOO!

Elizabeth: Twilight's coming back to town

Nicky: Twilight's coming back to town

Gigi: Oh Lautner, you're so fine

Twihards: Ooh, ooh

Elizabeth: Oh Robby, you're all mine

Naomi, Laurie, Mollie, Jasmine, Chrissy, and elizabeth : _no he's MINE!_

Jake: _Hey Naomi , I thought I was yours!_

Mollie (blushes like mad): _Umm, you are_

Twihards: Ooh, ooh

mollie: Twilight's coming back to town

Colin: Twilight's coming back to town

Jasmine: Twilight's coming back to town

Nicky: Twilight's coming back to town

Mollie: snacks are at the ready

Louise: called in the way to an' from

Mia1986: watch out box office

Nicky: Cause on November 20, the vampire and werewolf come! And they're both mine!

WC: **_oh brother_**

Colin: Stewart is hot

Mia1986, Jasmine, Elizabeth, Chrissy (sighs): Robby is adorable too.

Nicky, Mollie, and Gigi: Don't forget about Lautner

WC: **_Then why do you need me? Cause that day I got a bunch of stuff to-_**

Colin, Marvin, Gigi, Mollie, Laurie, Elizabeth, Mia1986, Chrissy: (grab the back of her shirt): _NOT SO FAST!_

WC: **_urk! But-but_**

Mia1986, Laurie, Mollie, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Chrissy, Gigi: YOU'RE GONNA CATCH OUR DROOL

Gigi: Twilight's coming back to town. Yum!

Chrissy: Twilight's coming back to town

Mollie: Twilight's coming back to town

Elizabeth: Twilight's coming back to town

All the Twihards: One more time:

Jasmine: Twilight's coming back to town

Laurie: Twilight's coming back to town

Mia1986: Twilight's coming back to town

Louise, Gigi, Mollie, Nicky, Chrissy, Mia1986 and Elizabeth (off screen): _Wakey-wakey_

Mia1986 : _rise and shine_

WC: **_where am I? No, YOU GUYS DIDN'T!_**

Louise, Mollie, Nicky, Mia1986, Chrissy, Laurie, Gigi and Elizabeth: _OH YES WE DID!_

WC(tries to budge out of her seat but can't): _guys, why can't I move my butt?_

Louise: _we put glue on the seat._

WC: **_oh flip_**

Elizabeth, Naomi, Jasmine, Gigi, Mollie Chrissy and Laurie: NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! (Laughs evilly)

Mia1986: _get comfy because we got tickets for the next three showings so_

Ingrid: you'd better not pout

WC : **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ****_marvin, a little help here_**

_Marvin _(looks up from lip locking Mollie): _I'm a bit busy. besides you kind of asked for it by torturing them _

_WC: **YOU TRAITOR!**_


End file.
